A New Saiyan!
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: This story now belongs to Princess of All Saiyajins. :)
1. Chapter 1

**DBZGirl1998 here again! Well the other fanfics didn't turn out very well. :T Sucks, so I made a new one! *Cheers from nowhere* Dafaq...? Oh well Let's get on with the story! R & R please!**

**Disclaimer: I own not thou DBZ only arts OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knows this fifteen year old hero. Her long, black hair, her piercing hazel eyes, and an aditude that would send anyone running. This girl is non other than Son Pan.

What everyone doesn't know is that she is from an inter-galctic race of super warriors and that her grandfather and father are the two strongest beings in the universe. They also don't know her hidden power, until an incident that blows a fuse in her.

Pan's P.O.V

I was walking home from school with my childhood friend, Zach, when I heard alarms go off. I felt hessitant.

"Crap. Uh, Zach, do you mind...?"

"Not at all. Let's go." He smiled a mischivous smile.

I smiled back at him. He has been training with me at my grandfather's, Hurcule's, dojo since we were little. I taught him almost everything I knew, except for ki blasts. Those are too dangerous. I think I'll wait a while before breaking those puppies out.

We took off running in the direction of the alarms. I noticed a big, built guy on the porch of city hall with a knife up to the mayor's throat.

The police immediately let me through but held Zach back. "Sorry kid. This is confidential work. I'm gunna have to ask you to leave."

I set a hand on the man's shoulder. "He's with me."

"Uh, right. I'm truely sorry sir." He bowed. Zach just looked at him weird and walked by.

We stopped about fifteen feet from City Hall.

"Stop right there or I'll slice his throat!" The convict stared at us with a gaze of warning.

I sighed. "I would put that knife away before _you_ get hurt." I looked him strait in the eyes.

"You're the champ's granddaughter, eh? Challange accepted." He dropped the mayor and walked towards us. The mayor scrambled to his feet and ran to the police.

"Ready! Aim! Fi-"

"Hold it chief! We got this." The chief canceled the firearms at command.

I heard chatter from the crowd. I watched as the convict lept for, not me, but Zach. I reacted quickly and charged at him landing a kick to his ribs. He flew into the City Hall. He got up out of the rubble of the collapsed wall.

His temper shortened. His eyes were almost blood-shot. "I'm not about to let some little girl make a fool out of me!"

"Then how about a little boy?" Zach stepped out in front of me. "Don't worry Pan. I got this." He lept toward the convict.

At that moment when he said that, something struck me. His golden hair was in perfect lighting and his blue eyes shined bright with enthusiasm. I felt my face grow hot as I watched him pummle the convict into the ground. When the convict couldn't move anymore, he let the police handle the rest. He walked back toward me.

"What's wrong Pan? Your face is red."

I snapped out of my daydream mode and cleared my throat. " Oh it's nothing. I guess it's hot out here or something."

"Wanna go get some ice-cream?"

"No, i think I have a better idea. I think you're ready for the next stage of your training. Come with me to Grandma Chi-Chi's."

"Alright."

The papparazzi started surrounding us. "Pan, Pan! Who is this young man with you?"

"How did he get so strong?"

"Was this a challenge for you?"

I took Zach's hand and made my way through the crowd. "Uh, no comment at this time." I held on to his hand tight and took off into the sky. Zach was amazed.

"Woah! Where did you learn to fly?!"

"It's in my family's blood. Wanna learn?"

"Deffinately."

"Well this is the next stage of your training. Be ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my new chapter of 'A New Saiyan!' This is so exciting that you like my story. I love all my fans! *Blows kisses to the audience* Well, here's chapter 2! R&R!**

**Chapter 2**

I flew Zach to my grandma's house. I could smell the food from a mile away. I love it when Grandma and Mom cook.

"Do you mind if we hang out inside for a while? We have company and I don't want to be rude." I landed in the front yard and set him down.

"Sure, I don't mind. Who are they?" He opened the door for me. He is such a gentlemen.

"They're my family's close friends, the Briefs." I stepped into the small cottage surrounding myself with my friends, family, and the delicious aroma of the food my Grandma Chi-Chi and Mom made. I can about faint!

Out of nowhere, a body tackled me to the floor. "Hey Pan! How's my favorite niece?" He was laughing while I was rubbing my head from the impact on the floor.

"You're crushing me! Get off you big goof!" I put my feet onto his mid-section and bunny kicked him off of me and onto the floor a few feet away.

Grandma came out of the kitchen and scolded us. "Stop rough-housing in the house. That's why w have a big yard." Then she went right back to cooking.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. I got up off the floor and turned to see Zach almost dying of laughter. I guess Grandma noticed the unusual voice and ran up to him.

"Oh, Pan! Is this your boyfriend? He's pretty suitable if I say so myself." She started looking him up and down looking for any flaws. He just stood there, cheeks a light shade of pink and standing there awkwardly. Dad rescued him right on cue.

"Mom, please leave Pan's buisiness to herself. I don't want you pestering her like you did me." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan! I thought I raised you well! I never thought you would talk to your mother that way!" Dad put his arms out in front of him defencivly.

"I don't mean it like that! Look, you got me an amazing wife! If it wasn't for you, I would have never even considered marrying her!"

"Oh, is that right Gohan?" Mom peeked out of the kitchen with a butchers knife in her hands. My dad backed up a few steps.

"I'm going to shut up now." Everyone laughed as Dad sat down exausted from all the arguing.

Bulma was sitting in a chair across from the couch where Trunks and Goten were sitting. Of course, Vegeta was leaning aginst a wall refusing to sit. I asked him why he stood so much instead of relaxing on a nice soft chair.

*Flashback*

_I was having my birthday party at Capsule Corp. I was turning six years old when I bravely walked up to Vegeta leaning in the doorway of the party room looking into the hallway._

_I tugged on his shirt. "Mister Vegeta, why don't you sit down and relax like Mommy and Daddy? You always stand."_

_He turned his head and smirked. "Heh, your parents are weak. They relax too much. I am not like them. I am ready for anything that comes my way. Now why don't you run along and play. I have things I have to do."_

_Trunks came up and crabbed my hand. "Uh, Pan, I don't think you should aproach him like that. Ever. Come on. Let's go jump in the bounce house."_

_"I'm not scared of him. Im a big girl." I put on my best tough- girl face._

_Trunks chuckled. "I know you are. He just loses his cool sometimes. Understand?"_

_I blushed a little bit when I looked at his face. "Yeah. Lets go! I want to jump!" I pulled him along to the bounce house. That was also the day I fell for Trunks._

_*_End Flashback*

"He's right Pan." Bulma got up from her seat and walked over to him examining him. Not as wierdly as Grandma did. "He is pretty good looking. I think he would make a great match for you."

I blushed a bit. "Dinner's done!" My head snapped up. I grabbed Zach's arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Ha-ha! I beat you again Trunks!" I stuck my tounge out at him.

"This is the last time! next time I'll beat you!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Zach and I went through the kitchen grabbing all kinds of meats, flavored Raman, and side dishes. My favorite of course was the chicken flavored Raman. I don't care if it's not very exotic. I love it.

"Hey Zach. Mind if we eat outside? It's kind of crowded in here." I looked around the room filled with people. Some people had to sit on the floor. Outside was a much better atmosphere.

"I don't mind. That spikey haired guy over there has been eyeing me since I got here. It's kind of creeping me out." He nodded to Vegeta. I could see his point. He was glaring at him.

"Hey Mom! We're going to eat outside! It's stuffy in here."

"That's fine."

"Come on. I'll show you my favorite place to eat." I headed out the door into the refreshing air of dusk. I jumped up onto the roof of the small cottage and relaxed. Zach followed me.

I began chowing down on my presious Raman. Oh, how I love the taste. I heard a small chuckle coming from him. "Whatsh sho funny?" I had Raman hanging out of my mouth. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Your family. You seem so crazy, but it's fun to be around you guys. The way you guys eat, it's like you have been starved for weeks! I just can't get over it."

I swallowed my food. "That's just how we Saiya-uh, I mean stay strong. We have to eat to keep our bodies healthy. Have you seen me fight?" I about blew it! Our family secret!

"Wait, that's not what you were about to say."

"Yes it was." I turned my head stubbornly. "You wouldn't know."

He leaned close to me. "Don't lie Pan. I can read you better than a book. Were you about to say...Saiyans?"

"How do you know that word!" I about fell off the edge of the roof, but luckily I caught myself.

He sighed. "It's a bit of a secret." He looked off into the distance like he was remembering something.

"You can tell me. I'm not a snitch. I'm your best friend for Kami's sake!"

he thought a brief moment. He looked at me. "Promise you won't tell."

"I promise."

"The truth is, I'm not a human. I was sent from an alternate universe. When I met you, I was clueless about anything here, so I befriended you. Where I come from, Broly killed the one named Kakarot and his accompliss. He destroyed the rest of the Z Fighters along with the city. He kept one human with him, a blue haired woman named Bulma. He became king and made her his queen. He then-"

"Wait, Bulma? She accepted? Is Trunks and Goten alive? What about my Mom and Dad?"

"Bulma didn't accept until after she was pregnant with me. The ones you talk about are said to be training on the other end of the earth."

I was shocked with this information. I lost my ballance and fell off the roof, hitting my head on the cold, hard ground.

"Pan! Are you alright?!"

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, just a bit shocked." i flew back up to the roof. "Why are you here? I promise this is my last question."

I saw a slight blush cross his cheeks. "My father sent me here to find a suitable woman to marry. He says none of the ones left in our universe are strong enough.

"Have you found one?"

"Well, I have been thinking about this one girl for a while, but I don't know if she likes me back..."

I punched his arm. "You idiot. Have you even asked her? You won't know if you don't ask. Don't just jump to conclusions."

"Really?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Yes really. Ask her the next time you get the chance." I took a chunk of meet and shoved it in my mouth, proud to have proven a point.

"Here I go." I looked at him confused. "Pan, will you marry me?"

The chunk of meat lodged in my throat.

**Trunks P.O.V**

I followed the two outside through the back door. I stayed hidden behind the house listening carefully to thier conversation. Nothing really came up, but I stayed. I had a bad feeling about this guy. I don't want Pan getting hurt.

Finally, an interesting sentence was said. "Pan, will you marry me?"

My heart dropped. I ran inside and grabbed Gohan by the arm. I pulled him into another room.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why did you pull me in here?"

"Zach asked Pan to marry him." Gohan's experssion went serious.

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Gohan, I listened to their conversation. I have a lot to tell you." We sat in the room while I told him exactly who Zach is. I can tell you now, Gohan does not approve of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 everyone! Can you believe it?! This is going to be my best story ever! Well, I'm not a very good writer, but I try to get better. If you have any oppinions on my work, please feel free to tell me. I will not be offended. :) Well, on with the story. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Chapter 3

**Pan P.O.V**

I managed to swallow the meat in my throat. My eyes were teary and everything was a blur. I wiped my eyes. All I saw in front of me was Zach with a serious expression on his face.

I sighed. Could I really break his heart and tell him the truth? I decided I had to. "Zach, I can't marry you. I already have someone else I love, and I think he might like me back. Besides, there are plenty of people out there that you can be happy with."

"That's not the issue. I love _you_ Pan and I only want to be with you. You are the strongest, most beautiful girl I have ever met and I want you to be mine." He had a set emotion in his eyes.

"Zach, I love Trunks! I could never love anyone but him!" I stood up and looked down at him. He stood up in front of me. His bangs covered his eyes casting a dark shadow on his face. He was hurt. I felt guilty, but not guilty. I spoke my mind. Then why does it hurt so much?

Zach turned around. "If that's the way you feel, fine. I won't try anymore. I'll leave you to be happy with your Trunks. I'm out of here." He ran and flipped off the roof and ran into the forest disappearing into the dark abyss of trees. I was so tempted to chase after him, but I didn't. I was the one who caused him the pain. I bet he never wants to see me again! I jumped off the roof and felt tears streaming down my face.

I walked inside. Bulma came up to me. "Hey Pan! Where's your friend? Hey, are you crying?" She wiped a tear off my cheek. "Oh Pan. Did he break your heart?" She embraced me in a hug.

"More like the other way around." I pushed away from the hug and walked to my room my Grandma makes for me for when I stay the night. I slammed the door. I didn't want to be bothered.

**Trunks P.O.V**

I walked back into the room after talking with Gohan. I saw that everyone was silent. "What happened?" I looked around the room.

My mom walked up to me. "Trunks, hunny, why don't you go and comfort Pan. She kind of had a bad day."

"What? She was just fine a few minutes ago."

"Trunks, just go. I think she would like to see you more than anyone."

I nodded. I knew she had feelings for me and my mother did to. I walked through the hallway to the spare room. I knocked.

"Go away." She sounded like she was crying. I went ahead and opened the door. "I said go away!" She turned and threw a pillow at me. I heard her gasp. "Trunks! Why are you here?" She turned around on her bed.

"Pan, why are you crying?" I sat down on the bed next to her and wiped away a stray tear.

"It's nothing." She pushed my hand away and wiped her tears away. It hurt to see her this way.

"It's not nothing. Pan, what happened? Did he hurt you? Did he say something?"

"No, it's my fault. I broke _his_ heart. I was supposed to be his friend and I let him down. Now he's gone. I don't know what I am supposed to do. I just don't know!" I watched as she pulled her knees to her face and began to cry again. I didn't know how to comfort her, so I did the only thing I could think of.

**Pan P.O.V**

I cried into my knees. I probably lost one of my only friends in this world and I would never get him back. I bawled. I felt a gentle hand on my chin. Out of my blurry eyes, I saw a face. Trunks' face. He leaned closer to me. I felt my cheeks burn as soft lips touched my own. It felt like it lasted forever when, in reality, it only lasted a few seconds. He pulled away and I saw his face clearly. His expression was soft and worried.

"Pan, please feel better." He smiled at me . I was in complete shock. I touched my fingersto my lips. I noticed Trunks was facing a different way.

"Trunks...?" He looked at me apologeticly.

"I'm sorry Pan. I have to go. I'll be back soon, okay?" He rushed out the door.

"Trunks?!" I yelled after him. I just sat there, hoping for him to come back.

**Trunks P.O.V**

I felt a small power level. From the looks of Pan, I assume she doesn't feel it. I looked at her knowing I would have to leave her for a while. I didn't want to, but I knew who it was and they wanted me.

i rushed out the door regretfully. I knew my father felt it. Nobody else did. I looked to him for advice. He nodded his head. I have to go cheack it out. "I'm going out for some fresh air for a while."

"What about Pan?" My mother looked toward me quizzically.

"I'll be right back." I ran out the door and flew into the sky toward the power level.

"Here I come Zach."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooo sorry but I will be discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. I just have writers block and I know some of you out there will give the story a great ending. BTW my sister Rosary made an account and she is Gatomon13 and she has ****AMAZING**** stories. She only has three but they are really cool. (The Cloudens would be my first choice.) I would love if all my faithful readers would give her a welcoming review to her stories. She's new. :3 Anyway, thanks for putting up with my absence and please give my story a good home. Just PM me if you want it. FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! Thank you for your time.**


End file.
